


i won't give you up (i'll make you mine)

by RowanStar



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dacryphilia, Dom Ahn Jaewon | Wyld, Dom Kang Dongho | D.Min, Dom Kim Daehyun (Lost in Translation), Dom Lee Minsoo, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sub Ahn Jaewon | Wyld, Sub Kang Dongho | D.Min, Sub Kim Daehyun (Lost in Translation), Sub Lee Minsoo, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone's a bottom too, everyone's a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStar/pseuds/RowanStar
Summary: Their hearts are shared in these moments, spoken between breaths too close to sighing lips and ghosting over flushed skin. They show their soul to each other with fingers tracing paths, mapping out each and every inch of their love.-A collection of the times Mayhem became Gayhem and various people get railed.(Not connected; very short!!!)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: We're So Very Sorry Jjolee





	1. how it all began (or: jaewon is a bit surprising sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> (song title is from the English translation of Sinful Indulgence by Miura Ayme!)
> 
> Anyways this is your fault (You Know Who You Are)

"You know..." Minsoo had started off, leaning into Dongho's side to look Jaewon in the eye. "We could just....fuck?" There's no subtlety in it, and Daehyun barely refrains from snorting, which would be very impolite and also imply that he wasn't interested. Which he was. Very. Jaewon, on the other hand, froze up in his seat, blinking at Minsoo like he didn't just suggest what he thought he heard. "....What do you mean, hyung?" He asked quietly, and Minsoo's smirk had gone from playful to downright predatory.

"I mean, little Jaewonnie, that we mess around, and personally, I would like nothing more than to kiss those pretty lips of yours until you can't breathe." Daehyun might've been a bit impressed at Minsoo's boldness, except for the fact he was much too preoccupied by the way Jaewon's breath hitched and those gorgeous eyes went wide and doe-like as a flush red enough to rival his hair appeared on his cheeks. And then the most quiet member of them all shocked everyone with a breathless reply.

"Oh, please, hyung?"


	2. daehyun cares (even if he is a little mean about it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orgasm delay/edging, praise kink, prep, crying, dom top dae  
> yknow, the basics

"Please! Pleasepleaseplease, I can't- I can't take it anymore!" Jaewon was crying, writhing on the fingers inside of him. Daehyun only smirked cruelly and peppered kisses down his neck. "Oh, but hyung, look at how well you're doing! You've done it twice already, can't you do a little more for me? For you precious dongsaeng?" He cooed, voiced laced in honey. "Don't you wanna be good for me, hyungie? Don't you enjoy it when I have control over you?" He whispered, and Jaewon sobbed under him.

"Dae, please! I just want to cum, I've been good!" He cries, and Dae gently tilts his chin so Jaewon will look him in the eye. "You have been good, hyungie. That's why I'm doing this. I want to make sure you're all nice and relaxed so you won't get hurt." Jaewon whimpered, tears crowding at the corner of dark lashes as he peered up at Daehyun. The blond smiled, a bit too wide to be totally kind, though Jaewon didn't notice.

"One more time, hyung? One more time, and then you can cum, okay?" He said sweetly, and Jaewon, like the angel he was, nodded weakly. "One more time." The redhead mumbled, slowly rolling his hips down onto Dae's fingers even as his thighs trembled. "That's right hyungie, one more time. Good boy."


End file.
